1. Field of the Exemplary Embodiments
The exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a manipulating devices, and more particularly to lockable medical manipulating devices with an auto release feature.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Related Developments
Minimally invasive surgical procedures are being used with increasing regularity. These procedures are performed with minimally invasive surgical instruments which include a tool on the end of an elongated support tube opposite a handle. Access to the surgical site is provided by a trocar which is used to puncture and insert a cannula or hollow tube through the patient's skin and muscle tissue. The tool of the surgical instrument is positioned at the surgical site after being inserted through the cannula. The surgeon then manipulates a lever or other actuator on the handle to perform the surgical operation. This procedure is carried out while viewing the surgical site on a video monitor. Minimally invasive surgical procedures of this type offer substantial benefits to the patient in terms of reduced post-operative pain, reduced recovery time, and lower cost. In a variety of medical devices used for a diversity of surgical or non-surgical procedures, devices are designed with a dedicated handle or proximal end and a distal or actuation end. Typically medical device handles prescribe how they will be held in the hand by the layout of their handle shape or position of finger loops. In instruments that contain loops, such as can be found in scissors type devices or grasping type devices, the loops are used for opening and closing the end effector, whether that is a scissors, grasper, clamp or similar device. In medical devices and more specifically minimally invasive or laparoscopic devices, a wide variety of handles, levers or loops may be used in a variety of combinations. In one example, a finger-looped device may be employed as part of the instrument handle in combination with two or more finger or thumb elements that perform the same or similar functions, such as clamping and releasing jaw members of the medical device. One problem arises when the operator desires the jaw members to remain clamped while switching between instruments or between finger elements. Another problem arises when the operator desires to release the jaw members without actuating a separate element or without excessive movement of the operators fingers, as where the operator is at the extremes of motion or beyond their comfort range. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a locking and releasing apparatus for operating medical devices that locks and releases without actuating a separate element or without excessive movement of the operators fingers.